


Snacks

by ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne



Series: Pete Dunne One Shots [24]
Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 00:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne/pseuds/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne





	Snacks

You found one good thing about being injured… It’d given you more time to learn how to bake. You were supposed to be going with Pete to a local Progress show just to see everyone cause you weren’t cleared to compete again yet.

That morning you’d got up stupidly early and had been baking non-stop ever since… Muffins, cupcakes, brownies, cookies. You were determined to not show up at the show empty handed.

You’d just taken the last tray of cookies out of the oven when a bleary-eyed Pete shuffled into the kitchen.

“There ya are,” he grumbled, flipping his hair out of his eyes. “I wondered why tha bed was empty.”

“Hey there handsome,” you smiled, setting the cookies down to cool.

“You decided ta open a bakery or somethin’?” he chuckled, looking around at the counter tops covered in cooling cakes.

“Haha. I just thought I’d make a few bits to take with us to the show,” you chuckled, reaching into the cupboard for some tins to put everything in.

“A few bits? Doll, it looks like ya got enough here to feed a fuckin’ army,” Pete groaned.

“If you don’t have anything nice to say, get out of the kitchen,” you sighed, starting to carefully put the bigger cakes in their tins.

“Doll, I get that ya bored cause ya can’t wrestle again yet, but ya baking obsession is gettin’ outta ‘and.”

“It’s not an obsession. This is just something I like doing and I want to share them with my friends.”

Pete decided it was probably safer for him to keep his mouth shut and just help put everything in tins. He knew you tended to get a bit defensive if you felt like you were being criticised. The two of you didn’t talk as you put everything in their tins and you took them out to the car. After the last tin was loaded you walked back inside to find Pete stood in the kitchen reaching for the last cookie that hadn’t fit in a tin.

“Don’t you even think it,” you scolded.

Pete jumped when he heard your voice. You quickly swiped the cookie from the tray.

“Hey! That was mine,” he pouted.

“Says who? I made them.”

“But… but, oh come on babe, ya know I love ya cookies,” he whined, trying to reach the cookie in your hand.

“Oh no you don’t. You said I was obsessed with baking so you’re not allowed anything.”

“But baaaaaaaaabe,” he whined, pouting cutely.

“No buts.”

“Fine,” he huffed, starting to smirk. “I’ll just have to take it by force.”

“Nooooo,” you warned.

Pete just smirked, wiggling his fingers at you, threatening to tickle your sides.

“Stop right now or I won’t give you the last cookie,” you warned.

“A risk I’m willing ta take doll,” he smirked, stepping closer.

“I’ll eat it,” you threatened, holding the cookie towards your mouth.

“Ya wouldn’t.”

“I would,” you smirked, biting the cookie.

“Oh hell no,” he groaned, grabbing your wrist and pulling the cookie towards his own mouth. “Ya sharing it.”

“You could just get another one from the tin….”

“Not as good,” he muttered, biting into the cookie. “Mmmm, perfect.”


End file.
